When Past Lifes Bite You in the Ass
by Target23
Summary: Chris saved the future and has memories from his past life. When someone from said past life shows up what will happen? Rated for child and sexual abuse and language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know if I owned Charmed I wouldn't be on here. I wouldn't need to write fan-fiction. I could probably just incorporate my ideas into the show. Also I would be rich and as it is I don't have that much money.**

It was a normal day in the Halliwell household. Or at least normal as it gets for the Halliwells. Chris was working on finding the next demon while Wyatt tried to convince him to come to P3.

"Come on Chris! It'll be great! I bet you'll even have fun." Said Wyatt begginly (AN: my new word) "Wyatt did you know that the Yerish demon has four faces, but not four heads?" Chris said ignoring his older brother's pleas. To which Wyatt replied somewhat annoyed: "Did you know you're slightly obsessive?" "It's my job" said Chris nonchalantly. Wyatt just rolled his eyes, grabbed his brother's arm, and orbed to P3.

Wyatt dragged Chris over to a table by the bar and pushed him into a chair. An half an hour later Chris and Wyatt sat at the table laughing and conversing. Suddenly Chris stopped. Wyatt turned around to see a young woman with raven black that had streaks in it. Strangely she had kept her sunglasses on even though it was night and she was inside. "Chris?" She asked imploringly.

**Evil cliffy! Also just gonna say this is changed future. Chris has his old memories. Wyatt knows he was evil and that Chris saved him, but doesn't know any details.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell do you remember?" said Chris.

"What 24 and a half years and I don't get a 'hello'?" said the girl teasingly. Chris continued to stare at her. "Fine, fine, I'm getting to the point. Remember that memory spell we cast so that we couldn't get our memories erased/tampered with?" Chris nodded. "Well apparently it works in alternate realities." Chris continued to stare at her with a little bit more softness to the stare. "Ok I'll offer you proof that it's me." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a black symbol. "Miffalausent Fendon, 3rd member to join the resistance." Suddenly Chris jumped up and started hugging the strange girl. This was extremely odd since Chris never hugged anybody. "I missed you too Chris." Said the girl now identified as Miffalausent. Wyatt being a person of friendly nature and never missing an opportunity to hug somebody stood up to do the same as his brother. As a result he received a smack in the face and a "Chris who the hell is this and why the fuck are they trying to hug me?"

Chris chuckled "that's my brother" he replied.

"Wyatt Halliwell" said Wyatt holding out his hand to shake. She did not take his hand.

"So Miff, have you found anybody else from the resistance yet?" said Chris to divert her attention away from Wyatt.

"Yeah Iggy and Jenna." She said "they'll be really happy to see you."

"Would I know this Iggy or Jenna?" inquired Wyatt.

"Do you know a blind bird kid who is really good with bombs?" said Miff not really expecting a yes.

"Can't say I do" said Wyatt.

"Do you know purple skinned person with leathery wings?" she said again not expecting a yes.

"Nope, and I don't think I want to." replied Wyatt.

"Then no you don't know Iggy or Jenna." Said Chris a little annoyed at Wyatt's last comment.

"We should all get together for a good old fashioned demon-stration!" said Miff. "Would you care to orb me to Florida?" she asked Chris.

"Sure" said Chris "Wait, wait, wait! _Jenna_ is living in Florida?!"

"No silly Iggy is." Miff replied cheerily.

"Christopher Halliwell you are not orbing off with some girl you just met." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt" Chris said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I have known Miff for _16 years_ before I saw her today. She is not 'some girl I just met'!"

"I'm still going with you!" said Wyatt a little apprehensive about the gleam in his brother's eyes. "And besides if you've know her for 16 years how come I've never met her?"

Chris opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Miff "Aw screw it Chris, if wants to come let him come." Wyatt stuck out his tongue at his little brother.

Chris sent her a telepathic message saying he wanted to talk about the other future without upsetting Wyatt. She sent him one back saying they could talk later. And so Chris, Miff, and a still slightly confused Wyatt orbed off to Tallahassee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bad Harmless! Forgetting to add a disclaimer to the last chapter. I'm stupid enough to do that, but not to think I own Charmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed I have said this before. I forgot to mention I don't own Iggy or any other characters from ****Maximum Ride. **

They arrived in Tallahassee to see Iggy watching the blind version of The Sound of Music. "She spins around happily in circles." said an annoying voice from the TV.

"Thank god someone's here!" said Iggy hearing the jingling of orbs. "Seriously I mean it's called The Sound of Music! You would think it would be more boring for deaf people to watch!"

"Hey Iggy!" said Miff. "As I recall that is one of Angel's favorite movies and I don't think she'd be happy about you insulting it."

Shrugging Iggy said "Well she's not here is she? Not that I don't appreciate you interrupting the boringness of this day, but why are you here?"

"I found Chris!" Miff replied in a sing-song voice.

"Where?" said Iggy mouth agape.

"Well he's right here." Miff said teasingly.

"I figured that much. I mean where did you find him?" said Iggy slightly annoyed.

"Oh, he was at P3." Miff said. Iggy gave her a questioning look. "It's a club in San Francisco."

"Why would he be there seeing as he is under 18, as are you?" said Iggy giving Miff an admonishing look.

"Well _I_ was looking for him, and apparently his mother owns the club." Miff said.

"Ok who the hell are these people and how do they know you and what mom does?" said Wyatt looking at Chris.

"Well..." said Chris looking at Miff nervously just as she was looking at him.

**Filler chapter here I suppose. I did enjoy writing Miff and Iggy talk to each other though. Also come on people only reviews from Warriora? Also I updated for you now you gotta go update for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chris- Harmless does not own me.**

** Iggy- Nor does she own me.**

** Chris- She does not own any of the characters.**

** Iggy- smirks Except for Miff, and Jenna. Mr. Thatch is extremely like her science teacher so her science teacher owns him. **

Wyatt tuned into Miff's thoughts to try and find out what the hell was going on. Unfortunately at the same time Chris was trying to contact Miff through telepathy at the same time. Wyatt was not able to hear anything that Chris thought, but he could hear Miff's reply. 'So you didn't tell him what your parents did to you in the other timeline?' Chris apparently thought 'no', because next Miff thought 'How can you not tell him?'

"Ok that's it!" said Wyatt. "Chris, we are orbing to the bridge and you are telling me what the hell is going on." Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm rather roughly, and orbed out.

"Wyatt…" said Chris.

"Don't you Wyatt me Chris what the hell did Mom and Dad do to that is so bad?" said Wyatt determined to find out what happened.

"It doesn't matter Wyatt that's in the past. That past didn't even happen." replied Chris.

"Chris" said Wyatt.

"Look Wyatt, I really don't care anymore ok?" Chris interrupted and with that he orbed out.

A week pasted and as long as Wyatt didn't mention Chris' past life -or whatever you want to call it- things went on normally.

This is ridiculous thought Wyatt. He always tells me everything! I gotta find a way to get this out of him. Hmm… maybe a truth spell? No, Chris figured out how to get around those when he was eight. Maybe I can come up with a potion like that one in Harry Potter. What was it called? Veritum? Veranatam? Verataserum, that's it. Focus Wyatt, you've got a little brother to sort out.

Unbeknownst to Wyatt, Chris was listening in on his little thought session. He sighed. He was going to have to figure out a way to get Wyatt of his case. Damn it add that to his never ending list of things to get done. To take his mind off of his troubles he focused on the thoughts and emotions of San Francisco. He put his head down on his desk. He snapped out of it as he felt a mist of something hit the back of his head.

"You know falling asleep in my class probably isn't going to bring your grades up Chris." said his teacher Mr. Tatch (A/N: lame name I know, but we won't be seeing him besides for this scene.)

"I wasn't sleeping I was just zoning out." said Chris.

"Oh, well that's ok then." replied Mr. Tatch and continued teaching. Chris put his head back on the desk and continued to use his telepathy, and empathy. After class Wyatt came up to him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I was bored." said Chris shrugging.

"That is not all it is, you've been weird since last week! Would you just tell me what the hell happened?" said Wyatt tired of Chris' crap. Chris just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "I'll figure out what's up with you little bro." he called after Chris. "If it the last thing I do." he murmured.

**A/N: My science teacher did this when he thought I was sleeping. Sorry I didn't update, but I wasn't planning to update until Warriora did. Then I saw I had other people waiting for an update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Charmed + ownership + me rich **

**me not rich **

** You figure it out! **

'Maybe Mom and Dad did the same thing in this timeline. If I observe them I can figure it out.' Thought Wyatt. So Wyatt went downstairs to see how his family was doing. Hiding just outside the kitchen, he saw Chris enter the room.

"Hey Piper! Guess what?" said Chris.

"Chris I don't have time to guess. Just tell me." Piper said exasperated.

"I got an A on my math test." said Chris a little put out, but still excited to tell her.

"That's good. How did Wyatt do?" she asked. Chris shrugged. "Wyatt!" called Piper.

"Hey mom." said Wyatt coming out from his hiding place.

"Hey Wy. How'd you do on your math test?" said Piper.

"I got a B+." he replied.

"That's great! I'll call your father so we can go celebrate. Chris we'll be back later." said Piper.

"Chris!" Wyatt called when he returned from a nice dinner with his parents. He sensed for Chris. He was up on the bridge. 'Why would he be there?' Wyatt thought. Orbing up to the bridge, Wyatt arrived just in time to see his brother blow out a candle he was holding.

"Happy birthday Chris." Chris said to himself. 'Oh my god! It was Chris' birthday, and no one had remembered. Come to think of it, when was the last time they had celebrated Chris' birthday. Aunt Paige and Grandpa had always thrown him small parties. Then Grandpa's health kept him from doing too much, and Aunt Paige had her own children to worry about. Chris had not had a birthday party since he was seven.

"I'm so sorry Chris!" said Wyatt, jumping at his little brother, and giving him a huge hug. 'This was so unfair. It was Chris' birthday, and he had gotten an A on a test. Did he get to celebrate? No-oo! His older brother got taken out to dinner and he got left alone.' thought Wyatt, wanting to throw a pity party.

"What the hell Wy?" said Chris.

Wyatt continued to hug Chris. He didn't even notice that he had started to cry.

"What's the matter Wy?" asked Chris orbing Wyatt to the room they shared. He set Wyatt down on his bed and sat in the chair in the corner.

"We all forgot your birthday!" cried Wyatt.

"That's all?" Chris laughed "I thought everyone was massacred in a demon attack. I'm going to go take a shower." Chris said as he got up.

Wyatt just shook his head. He couldn't believe that Chris could pretend that this didn't affect him.

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Chris and Wyatt are in the same class, because they go to a school (like mine) where grades are mixed up. Also in the previous chapter the mist was Windex. (continuation of disclaimer: I own a bottle of Windex not the company)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: What would I buy if were rich, and owned Charmed? Hmm… Probably a tree house in the middle of the forest. Look out my window. Do you see any forest? No. Well than I think it's safe to say I ****do not own Charmed****.**

When Chris returned from his shower, Wyatt had recovered himself completely. "Christopher Perry Halliwell! We are going to talk about this." said Wyatt in a tone he had inherited from his mother.

"About what, Wy?" said Chris genuinely confused.

"Never mind we can talk about it later. Right now we are going to celebrate your birthday!" said Wyatt excitedly.

"Ok, one moment your all serious and the next you're proposing we have a celebration. The directions your mind goes make my head hurt." said Chris still not grasping what they were going to discuss in this talk that would take place latter. "Now I'm going to bed. After all I don't think experts have proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that insanity is not contagious."

"Chrissy! Come on it's your birthday. Don't you want to celebrate?" asked Wyatt.

"Look Wyatt, I don't particularly enjoy the day I was born. Neither does the rest of the family. I suggest you just drop it before you go upsetting people." said Chris. The mention of his birthday had brought up bad memories from the other timeline.

"Are you saying that they don't enjoy the fact that you are here?" said Wyatt, stunned that his little brother would even suggest that.

"Not that that's not true, but no that's not what I'm saying." said Chris mentally slapping himself for not seeing the flaws in his wording.

"Then what are you saying?" said Wyatt.

"I'm saying it brings up old memories that are best left forgotten. Just drop it okay?" Chris said.

"I'll drop it for tonight, but only because it's your birthday." said Wyatt still fully intending to throw a party. The day was Saturday which meant that he had all of Sunday for the party. Satisfied Chris lay his head down and tried to fall asleep. As soon as Chris' head was down Wyatt went to find his mother. She was down in the living room conversing with Leo.

"Hey sport. What's up?" she greeted.

"Do you know what day it is?" Wyatt asked.

"No, what day?" asked Piper.

"It's the 19th!" proclaimed Wyatt. At the confused look from his parents Wyatt sighed "Chris' birthday." At this his mother visibly paled. 'At least she cares when she notices!' thought Wyatt. 

Suddenly Piper burst into sobs. Wyatt thought that they were, because she had forgotten her son's birthday, but apparently he was wrong.

"Why'd you have to go and remind her?" asked Leo angrily "What's Chris doing whining to you anyway?" Wyatt could not believe his ears. They didn't care that it was their son's birthday. They only cared about some past event. Orbing up to his and Chris' room Wyatt found Chris sitting wide awake on his bed.

"Why'd you have to go do that?" said Chris shaking his head and closing his eyes. Chris still had his mask on, but all he really felt like doing was crying. He could feel two knives going through him. One knife being a real one from 15 years previous. The next of a more metaphorical type. Now brought to light by his parents forgetting, and ignoring his birthday all the years hurt worse. Pain from both timelines assaulted him, making emotional attacks on his defenseless mind. At least he knew that his parents had loved him. Granted, this version of Piper and Leo had only loved the other version of Chris, and the other versions of his parents had never loved any Chris. It was still enough even if they only loved him then, because they had to at least love him once.

If his parents could love him then they could do it now. If it had only been for a month before, but this time he couldn't seem to figure out a way to make them love him for even a minute. He let a single tear fall from his closed eyes. He vowed that, that would be the last time he cried. Especially the last time for Piper and Leo. He wouldn't mourn their love anymore. He wouldn't try to gain their love anymore. They gave up on him, now he was doing the same. He wasn't going to try any harder to make them love him. Because love is a magic between two people that cannot be conjured, and cannot be explained.

**A/N: If you don't remember or haven't seen the first season Piper says that last sentence after she and Phoebe cast a love spell. I'm adding this last sentence to my a/n because it means I have more than 800 words. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: abcdefghidon'towncharmedjklmnopqrstuvwxyz **

While Chris was in the midst of his depressing thoughts, Miff and who Wyatt assumed was Jenna arrived in a flurry of wings. Looking up Chris saw his two friends and smiled.

"Happy birthday Chris!" said Miff excitedly.

"Merry 9 after." said Jenna, her voice low and slightly raspy.

'What the hell did everyone besides me and the family remember?' thought Wyatt.

"'Member your last 15th birthday?" asked Miff.

"What!? Your _last_ 15th birthday! Don't people usually only have one of those?" said Wyatt.

"Aw for Pete sake Chris, you haven't told him yet?" asked Miff. Chris shook his head. "Well I'm coming back tomorrow morning, and if you haven't told him by then I'm telling him."

With that she grabbed Jenna's hand and they left the same way they had come.

"Chris, you heard her." said Wyatt tapping his foot like an angry teacher.

"Well..." said Chris trying to figure out what to say "Okay so, I knew Iggy, Miff, and Jenna a long time ago."

"I know that, but when exactly did you know them?" Wyatt said impatiently.

"Umm... in the past timeline." said Chris waiting for the yelling that would surely follow this admission.

"How the hell is that even possible?" said Wyatt. "Wait actually that kinda makes sense. 'Cause of that spell thing that Miff mentioned at P3. What I still don't understand is what mom and dad did to you in the other timeline."

"And you won't understand." said Chris "Now, do you want to go demon hunting 'cause I am so in the mood to kick some demon ass."

"Is there the slightest possibility to get anything out of you?" asked Wyatt knowing the answer.

"No." said Chris flatly "Now are you coming or not."

"Who else is going to keep you from getting killed?" asked Wyatt.

Even though Wyatt's question was meant to be rhetorical, Chris answered anyway "Me". He orbed with Wyatt down to the underworld.

**A/N: In the second chapter I acidently said 24 and a half years, I should have said 16 and a half years sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I never claimed I owned Charmed. In fact I have said that I don't several times. Do I really need to say it again?**

As they orbed into the underworld about 9 or 10 demons turned to look at them. Now these demons were just your normal looking demons. Milky white skin, black slits for eyes, light green tongues and of course flowing black robes. You know your usual demon.

Somebody has probably told you that first impression are often wrong, but have they ever told you that this rule applies to demons? Well it does.

Wyatt was using his numerous powers to try and kill the demons, and Chris was using his highly developed telekinesis to help. When Wyatt had sustained a couple of injuries that seemed to pain him extremely and Chris had gotten very badly beaten up but did not seem feel a thing Chris said "Aw come on haven't enough secrets been revealed today?!"

It was previously thought that Chris could only move objects with his mind. In the later part of the fight he was forced to use every one of his powers. Wyatt watched in awe as his little brother vanquished all the demons.

When all the demons were in purgatory and Chris was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily Wyatt decided it would be the appropriate time to ask "Since when can you do that?!" Unfortunately Chris was unable to answer as he passed out. Wyatt rushed forward. Atop Chris' shoulder was a wound that looked like an exploding sun. Healing it immediately and orbing back into the bedroom Wyatt set Chris down on his bed. While carrying his brother Wyatt had realized how light his little brother was. Looking at Chris from his position in the chair beside him Wyatt also noticed deep purple areas under Chris' eyes. 'He doesn't look good at all.' He thought to himself 'I am shoving some food down his throat when he wakes up.'

Deciding he might as well get some sleep while Chris was still passed out, Wyatt went and lay down in his own bed. Chris was so not going to have a good time when he woke up.

**Short I know. I'm not good at fights, but Chris has a whole shit load of powers. If you want to know exactly what they are say so in a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Got it?**

The next day Chris was still pretty out of it when he woke up. Since Wyatt had healed his little brothers injuries he got a thermometer to check his temperature. It was 101 degrees (Fahrenheit people that would be crazy if it was Celsius). "Holy shit! You are not going anywhere today." said Wyatt.

"I have to finish my paper for comm.!" argued Chris.

"Well that's just too bad because you're sick." replied Wyatt, not having any of Chris' nonsense. "I'll make some soup, you rest." Reluctantly Chris closed his eyes as he was kind of tired.

Wyatt had inherited his mother's knack for cooking. Whenever he cooked he got into a zone. While in this zone of his he heard Chris scream from upstairs. Piper, or mom as Wyatt referred to her as, was at P3. Leo or dad was at magic school. Wyatt was the only one home to hear Chris' scream. Orbing up into their shared room, Wyatt saw Chris sweating and whimpering on the bed. Running to Chris' side Wyatt placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him. He was pulled into a weird magical connection.

_A 7 year old Chris lay on the floor of the manor's kitchen. Piper was yelling something about him breaking a vase. "I'm sorry" said Chris crying. _

_"I don't believe you!" said Piper kicking him in the stomach. "Leo!" she screamed at the ceiling. Leo orbed decked out in full elder garb. "Take care of your son." she said to him. Grabbing her keys and exiting the room. Leo kicked Chris a couple of times and sent a bolt of elder lightening at him. He then proceeded to open the basement door throwing Chris in and locking the door. _

Coming out of the connection thingy Wyatt started hugging his brother fiercely. "How the hell could you not tell me?!" he said pulling away from his brother. A battle for the dominant emotion was taking place in his mind. Concern for his brother or anger that Chris had gone through that alone and not told him.

"Calm down Wy." said Chris "You do know that, that didn't happen in this timeline don't you?"

"It doesn't really matter you still have memories of it." said Wyatt.

"It doesn't matter anymore." said Chris shaking his head and looking down at his hands.

"The hell it doesn't! It still haunts you in nightmares." said Wyatt.

"That was a different Piper and Leo." replied Chris.

"You know I'm not so sure it was." said Wyatt shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris. Piper and Leo were different. They weren't exactly the best parents, but they were definitely better than the other timeline.

"They might not hit you anymore, but they still ignore you. If they were willing to do that before they might do it again. You're not living here anymore!" said Wyatt.

"And where do you purpose I live?" Chris said with his trademark tone.

Wyatt thought for a moment tapping his fingers on his chin. Throwing his hands into the air he said "I have just the place."

**A/N: Comm. is basically English class. Wyatt can't heal illness as he is only half whitelighter. Leo is human. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer. That is what my teachers tell me too. **

**Chris' powers:**

**-all the Charmed ones powers including Prue (in my world Phoebe got telepathy later on)**

**-control over the elements because of the whole Piper goddess thing this also means the weather**

**-Elder powers but he cannot heal yet**

**-energy shield because he developed it as a way to protect himself after dying once**

**All his powers are highly developed because he is obsessive and practices a lot. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: me- Who thinks I own Charmed? shoots people who raise their hands nuff said.**

"You and I are going to live in our own apartment!" said Wyatt.

Chris was immediately for the plan. Over the next two weeks Wyatt looked for an apartment with Paige's help. Though she was not completely for the plan she understood Chris' need to get away.

When a place was finally found Wyatt Chris Paige a grudgingly helpful Pheobe and the latter two's husbands helped the boys move. Though Piper and Leo came around a couple of times to see if they could convince Wyatt to move back they didn't even mention Chris. Their visits only made Wyatt surer that he was not going back. The brothers lived in peace away from their parents. They fought demons, went to school and had fun. They visited their aunts, uncles and cousins but never once looked back at their old lives. Chris was finally happy and he smiled all the time. This is how they lived and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**The end, I know that this ending probably sucked and if you have any other ideas on how to end it please tell me through a review or PM. **


End file.
